The Story of the Best Princess
by sparklehooves
Summary: This is the first story I wrote for the internet. Please enjoy everypony.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of The Best Princess;**

That Lived Ever In Total of Equestria,,

The **Princesss '** name was _**Sparklehooves!**_ too

by Yevgeny Vasilyvichinov

_AUTHUR NOTE: princes sparklehooves is my oiringal cahracter **PLZ DO NOT STEAL**! i AM ONE BRONY AND VERY PROUD TO BE BRONY LOL LOVE AND TOLERATE TEH HATERS BRONY FOR LIFE!1 i like to watch mlp and starberry shortcakes. i liek javelin throwing. i like horses. i am 37 years in aging. ilike animes like afro samruai and boondocks. tahanks for reading everypony! this is my frist fanfiction i lost old ones about starberry shjortcaek sorry :sad face:_

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**© Hasbro and Lauren FaustOMG SHES SO GOOD WHY SHE QUIT :ANGERY FAEC:**

There once was princess with much radicalness. she was bron onto family of magcial Ponys that was giving her much love. She loved magcial Pony family too and her love was filled with much a lot of loving. because all of love that her was given she gre one wing that was wing of Angel like Gabriel has at gates of Heaven. Tehre was much love and affaction within in her family but other Ponys had much jealous and started to get envy. They weren't not alright with Sparklehooves total righteusness and they had much the angries. They had so much the angries that they spoke to top big dog boyars of tribe and ask him exile Princess becuase she had only one angel wong and her Halo was too shiny. AUTHUR NOTE: The tripe of tubular Sparklehoove was knowing for their halos that they had that floated over their heads. Not like halo the game with the mister chiefs, even though this is good and cool Halo. Back to story now :smily face:. The mighty boyar of total tribe was not tubular dude and he agree to exile of Sparklehooves too far way place of Fillydelfeia!

Parents of great Sparklehooves dislike this decree greatly and refuse to send Graceful Sparklehooves to away place. tHEY FOUght with fervors as strong as muscles of wiehgtlifters to keep child, but the tribe force Sparklehoove togo from village after they kill Sparkelhoove parents with much fury murdering. Teh tribe Ponys were still filled with jealous and envy so tehy make sure to find bad foster family with much sadness in heart because the sadness leads to the angrieness. Soon Sparklehooves find foster family and foster family dad feel upset because foster family mom not pretty and Graceful like Sparklehooves. foster family dad and mom both were had very great addiction to Crocodile. Sparklehoove had to make money for the school and her foster family dad and mom stool money and use for getting more Crocodile. It was okay though for Sparklehoove needed no school to get smartness. Sparklehooves would sometime get money by sing on the streets. Her voice was like cholocate for ears with so much smoothness that many people wanted hire her for conservatory but foster family dad and mom said no. Foster family dad and mom beat her for having talent that they wish they would have but did not have because they weren't not special like Sparkelhooves. Sparkelhooves got so beat that she grew other wing that was black like thousand nights and glow red with glowing of northern lights. It was wing of demon like Lucifer in the Hells. Her horn curve with curve of simitar too. It grow super sharp from cruelness having double sharpness of horns of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia horn combined.

pRINCESS SPARKLEHOOVES ONE DAY GREW BIG AS BIGGEST MARES AND STRONG AS STRONGEST pONYS AND FOSTER FAMILY DAD TRY TO BEAT HER. sHE USE MAGICK AND POWERFUL HORN TO CUT FOSTER FAMILY MOM AND DAD DOWN. ANGRY PONY POLICEMEN GUARDS TRY TO IИCARCATE HER FOR MURDER KILLINGS. SHE TRYED TOO EXPlain that her crime was crime of justice but they understood not. She kill guards and too and feel much sadness and her weaping make many Pony sad because she was so bautiful and special. "Why world so cruel?" she cry to ehavens with voice as prety as gold and silver and platinums combined into one great metal. "I will sleep deep and long until world not so cruel and has more Friendship,. for it is true magick" and she fly with wings of great majesty that all were sad to se her leave and cry too. she go to forest castle in frist episode and then she smoke much marijuana and fall into deep Opiates slumber...!

Princess Sparklehooves one day sensed great tragedy coming and awak from her eternal slumber. Her sleeps made her even mroe powerful and when she awake she was even more tall and her horn was even more longer and more wide. Also her wings glowed with power of raging rivers. Also she could read minds and shot lasers from eyes. Her halo glow as bright as gabriel's halo. Her mane was of gold and of siver and wave in air and sparkle like Princess Celestias' but twice as fast as Princess cELESTIAs' and also the mane shot pink flames to burn her enemies to crispy baked bads. Her magic is more pwoerful than magic of Princess Cleestia and Princess Luna and Princess Student Twilight Sparkle combined and then doubled after being combined. She also fly faster than all of wonderbolt combined iwth Rainbow Dash and can doo sonic RainBoom but with more color and fierce. She has special Halo magick to summon Princess armies. But it is not Halo like Mister Chief which is good game as I (authur0 mention befor. She aslo had Demon and Angle magic. She was very Graceful and had much beauty. Her body was curved more than Fluerdalis and has long eyelashes that when they bat are so sexy they make all mares want to have much sex relations with her. She has rainbow stripes like zebra stripes but with all colors of rainbow like if zebra had stripes that were with color but it is not like gypsy shaman like Zekora. Her eyeys burn like Princess Student Twilight Sparkle on fire when she get angrie. She have atheletic body and is very firm and tone. (she also has very nice plot if you knwo what I am meaning :winky faCE:)

she exit castle into taiga and start to wander. shethen sees a gyspy abode. Zebra gypsy shaman exit from hovel. She ask humbly to gypspy for water beause she feel thirsty after slumber. "If it is water you are seeking then to right person you must are speaking." (sorry i am not very good for riming_) zebra say in dirty gyspt rhyme. her voice seem pleasant but have much secret hiding underneath all words. Princess Sparklehooves was in much worry because she was smart Pony naturally and see hiding beneath not truthful words. Sparklehooves smile with smile of cleverness. She say "oh miss gypsy of taiga land your water must be great and magic like wand. But I invite we drink together as friend and have my thirstiness we mend." Zebraa had much wooing from words of Sparklehoove because her words flowed like sweet riming persian silk. Sparklehooves is most charismatic Pony in all of Equestria. Zebra forget that she place poison in water and take first drink. Sparklehooves think it is safe and take second drink! Now there was poison in both bellies of both Pony and Zebra.! Zebra start feel faint and on pressipis of fall over and die. "Oh no I forgot i put Posion in here now my time draw near!" she say and fall over and die. "Gyspy!" Sparklehooves command in voice of commanding, "Where is antiodte!" but it was too late because zebra was dead from own gypsy Poison. But her fear start to go away because malicious poisoon did not hurt her stomach made as strong as hull of BTR-152. She spit on zebro and say with mind because she can communicate with dead through her mind power gate, "Youre dirty mailicious spell juice did not hurt me. hopefully you learn lesson of love and tolerate in gypsy hell."

Shecould not tell where she was in forest and wander around for many hours and days and more hours. She get very lost and sometimes in dagner because Ursa Majors come and try and fight her but her magic is so strong that she defeat them with using very much little effort. After much malicious bear star creatures try to fight her she grow weary with boring and she decide to fly in air. She fly through air very fast painting sky with massive cacaphonous flaming rainbow that has pink edges and also black glowing Demon color and whit eshining Angel color. She want to get very fast to place with food and sleep and so she use her Princess Rainboom. Her Princess Rainboom make her go zoom very fast through all of the skies until she see Ponyville and start to make stop. The Ponyville citizens were in all of awe of power of Princess Rainboom which knocked them over with strong force and painted whole sky in beautiful colors of rainbows and many other colors too some that were not even yet seen by people on Earth and Equestria. There was one Pony who saw explosion of Princess Rainboom with many envy and attraction. This was the tomboy Pony Rainbow Dash who soon start to fly to were Princess Sparklehooves is in sky. She see Princess Sparklehooves beauty and sexy body and become standing on pressipis of love with Princess Sparklehooves. Rainbow Dash then see Princess Sparklehooves turn head and show beautoful eyelashes and eyes that carry soul of art.

"O my gosh1 O my gosh! O my gosh!" she say with cacaphonous school girl like squeel of happy pleasureness. "Hellow rainbow sky Pony. can you please get me food and sleeping place for I am very tired and hungering after long flgith." Rainbow Dash had too much excited and start to speaking over Sparklehooves "You are so cool!1 how is possible you fly so fast is so tubular! Do you do train time for Wonderbolt?" Sparklehooves give smile and say with happy heart "I was born with great gift but also terrible curse. But do not know of Wonderbolt? who are these?" Rainbow Dash give great gasp that suck in much air "you do not know of Wonderbolt? have you been living beneath of boulder?" And they fly together to Rainbow Dash house in cloudsdale and talk of Wonderbolt and of flier competition and of cloudsdale and Sky Ponys. They had much fun conversation with haappiness in words of both mouths.

Sparklehooves and Rainbow Dash they reach cloudsdale housse of Rainbow Dash and go inside. Rainbow Dash and Sparklehoove eat much food because Sparklehooves is hungry from much sleep and fly.

Яaindbow Dash and Sparklehooves talk much during dinners. "Your Alicorn right? Are you in relation to THe Princess Celestia or The Princess Luna?" Sparklehoove shook her head for indicating of the choice of "no" "I only have heard of the great sun and moon Princesses." Rainbow Dash make other face of gasping shock and start to speak with many bragging words, "I know princesses perosnally and defeated Moon of Nightmares because I am pretty tubular." Sparklehooves give Graceful giggle at Rinabow Dash boldness and it made Rainbow Dash blush very red like tomato. "I very sweaty from super lots of fly. I am much sorry for scent." Rainbow Dash smell scent and scent of Princess Sparklehooves sweat and it smell like hot atraction and valentine's day. Rainbow Dash feel her loins shake with desires of much physicalness. She look down at her already much leaking candyvagina and give quicck nod to get Princess Sparklehooves out of room so she could starting control urges of much carnal. Princess Sparklehooves take off halo for having hot shower. She turn on water to "great hot" setting and sat underneath pouring hot waterfall of water that is clean. Water of glistening glide down all her pretty and shiny mane make her athletic and powerful. Her mane was very wet and hot and it cling to her body of curviness with much sexiness. Rainbow Dash try to keep control of self and of urges of eroticness but Princess Sparklehooves was sexy mare and Rainbow Dash could not keep sexiness out of mind. She kreep over to tool shed and take her power drill which is of very sneakiness because Princess Student Twilight Sparkle enchant it to make little noise. Rainbow Dash ran so quick over to shower because she was having much horniness. Her running was of such quickness that you could say she was Rainbow Dashing (is my joke no Stealing please! many thank yous!). She drill hole in wall to room for shower time and start to peek at Princess Sparklehooves naked and dripping body. Rainbow Dash start to rubbing her Pony vagine with hoof with much intensity while making expressions of joyousness. When she start to reach pressipis of ultimate erotic explosion she hear Princess Sparklehooves voice in her mind. "I see what you are doing Rainbow Dash." voice say to her. Rainbow Dash get scared and jump back. Prncess Sparklehooves could see this because she has vision of Xrays and see through wall. She speak to Rainbow Dash with soothing mind "Is okay Rainbow Dash friend. You may have hot showering with me to clean self off." Her voice turn sexy seductive in end and make Rainbow Dash fall over in cumming much. Rainbow Dash still feel much attraction to Princess Sparklehooves and Rainbow Dashing inside (again, is my joke, no steal please or I make angry face). She open door to see Sparklehooves giving her much sexy glare and luring in Rainbow Dash like vampire seduction spell. Rainbow Dash float sensually into hot shower with Sparklehooves. Their manes stuck to their tone athlet bodies. Rainbow Dash Start Get Nervous Because In Presence Of Such Graceful Princess Pony. pRINCESS SPARKLEHOOVES WHIPPER MANE ACROSS NECK TO LOOK LIKE MAJESTIC HORSE RUNNING THROUGH STREam. Rainbow Dash start get overwhelm by urgers of love and sex that course through body with powerful movement. She start kiss Princess Sparklehoove with many tongue on mouths. They kiss for what has feel of eternity times. Princess Sparklehooves then say in voice of smooth honey "Rainbow Dash you should clean my horn with your hot salivation." Rainbow Dash float up to Princess Sparklehooves Horn and wrap mouth around horn like snake of salivation making strong squeeze. Princess Sparklehoove start bucking with pleasures that give electric jolts to muscles spreading much quiver across her. Princess Sparklehooves released hot explosion of lady juice into drain. Princess Sparklehooves did not pant because even sex does not make her feel the tiring. Princess Sparklehooves then move Rainbow Dash with her magick and place her against wall of shower and start slipping slippery tongue into Rainbow Dash Pony candyVagine. She give much licks to clitoris and other places and make Rainbow Dash shoot steamy lady Pony juice all over face Princess Sparklehooves in under 10 flat seconds. Rainbow Dash have much cumming fun in one night and was having so much tired that she could not move after.

"I enjoyed stay. You are nice Pony Rainbow Dash." said Princess Sparklehooves with wink of sexiness. Rainbow Dash blushed very red and had smile of happy times "You were best lover of my lifetimes. You should see Princess Student Twilight Sparkle for explain of how you are Alicorn but not of relations to one of Princess Celestia or Princess Luna."

"Princess Student Twilight Sparkle?" Princess Sparklehooves said with surprising eyes. "I have prophetic vision of good thigns about this Unicorn Pony. I will go see at once."

And then Princess Sparklehooves left.

FIN...

OF FIRST PARTS!


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecies and Party Times

**The Story of the Best Princess that Ever Lived in the Total of Equestria;**

**The Princess's name was Sparklehooves!**

**CHAPTER 2: PROPHECIES AND PARTY TIMES WITH FRIENDS**

Author's note: (Editor's note: Yevgeny does not speak English very well, so I fixed it for him. Now it is time for his note!) Many greetings again friends! I am very much happy to say I have new editor to fix the story for me.

Editor's Note: Hello American comrades! My name is Stephan Kuznetsov, but I like to be called "Dallas" like the city in Texas or best football team, Dallas Cowboys. I much appreciate your language and culture works, and edit Yevgeny's story for greater success.

Princess Sparklehooves exited Rainbow Dash's mondo cool sky house. Rainbow Dash's house has two stories and large opulent pillar columns which hold up the balcony. Her sky house was made of strong clouds she rounded up from the sky herself. The cloud at top of house shot many cool rainbows. Princess Sparklehooves then started to fly to the ground. Her flight was very Graceful. She flew on her wings of beauty with majesty that Graced the air as she moved. Air fluttered on her wings, and made her feathery pegasus wings sparkle in the sunlight like two suns of dazzling brightness. While Princess Sparklehooves started to fly through the blue sky of yonder, she smacks into a flying machine that held the Grace of Black Hawk Down movie helicopter. The flying machine jumped out of way of Princess Sparklehooves with movements of speediness.

Princess Sparklehooves saw a pink pony with a face having much exuberance floating in sky. Princess Sparklehooves had an important mission, and tried to fly away from the pink pony, but the pink pony flew in front of her. Pink pony smiled a very big collusus smile. Pink pony had a mane with fluffiness like a fleece hat, and pink like American candy of cotton, and eyes that were big and round and excited. Her flying machine had spinning blades like a helicopter, and a harness for carrying a somewhat heavy pony with chubby baby fat. The machine belched out hearty smoke in stacks like the Steel Mill Industry. She then started to talk very quickly to Princess Sparklehooves.

"Oh my goshes you are a new pony that has come to Ponyville I am full of excitement to see your arrival to Ponyville I am so happy to see a new pony here you are very beautiful..."

Princess Sparklehooves flashed a beautiful seductive smile at Pinkie Pie. She responded with words of much grace and royalty to Pinkie Pie,

"Nice making acquaintances with you Pinkie Pie. I am Princess Sparklehooves, thank you for compliment."

Even though Pinkie Pie spoke with fast words, Sparklehooves could understand her.

"Oh my gosh I have so much to be showing you of Ponyville like all the many wonderful ponies and the super cool stores and yummy delicious sweets! I have to throw you a party that's like 20% COOLER for you because you are soo-oo-oo COOL!"

Princess Sparklehooves blushed a very pretty pink when Pinkie Pie complimented her.

"Thank you for your great kindness, friend, but will you please be calling me just Princess Sparklehooves? I may attend the party, if it is cool enough for me."

Pinkie then made a sad face and her hair became flat. She was on the precipice of crying greatly.

"OK, I understand..."

Princess Sparklehooves then said, "Well then, you just have to make it cool enough for me! Unless you are not best party pony!" Her words flow out of mouth like smooth honey mixed with fine milk chocolate and were very delicious to the deepest part of Pinkie Pie's ear canals.

Pinkie Pie then became happy once more and said,

"OK! !"

And so she left to make the party.

Princess Sparklehooves landed on the ground with careful but powerful strokes of her wings. She made a wave of dust rise around her beautiful hooves. She started to stretch out her long slender legs into a gentle and Graceful walk. She started to head through Ponyville and many of the ponies started to gaze at her beautiful gold and silver mane. They started to forge dialogue in smith of gossip:

"Even Princess Celestia does not have such tremendous a mane!" said Bon Bon to Lyra, and Lyra responded while sitting like a person and not like a pony, "The clop of her hooves is like music to the ear canals." "The horror, the horror, because my mane is not beautiful like that!" cried Lily to her sisters Daisy and Rose. "I wish I could teach my students to have such beauty and Gracefulness." said Cheerilee, remembering her not tubular hair from Rock n' Roll 80's. "I really like her mane," said Sweetie Belle to the other Crusaders of Cutie Marks. "Her face is more beautiful than that of my children." said Mrs. Cake to Mr. Cake. Mr. Cake gave a solemn nod in agreement. "I am drinking in her beauty, like delicious Apple Family's cider!" say Berry Punch loudly to the whole crowd.

Princess Sparklehooves could catch all the gossip with her powerful ears. She basked in well deserved praise and gave a sensual smile to the crowd. Lily saw the smile and felt so overwhelmed by the heat that she fainted into arms of her sisters, wet and panting.

Finally she arrived at the Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle's house. She knock politely on the door. The little baby dragon Spike answered the door. Once he saw Princess Sparklehooves, his eyes turned into hearts when he saw that her mane was over ten times more beautiful than Rarity's.

"H-hi... who are you...?" He stuttered with much nervousness. His words were lost to him when he saw her slender curve and supple flank. Her shining halo did not just irradiate light, but lewdness. Her long legs and great angel and demon wings spoke of big adventures, tons of fun, and a beautiful heart, faithful and strong.

"I am Princess Sparklehooves, young dragon." The words float into his ears softly and without being cacophonous. "May I have entrance into this fair domicile?"

"Sure..." was all spike the baby dragon could say in the presence of such great beauty. He started to float after her. She smiled, because she could see him float because her peripheral vision was top tier. Then she heard the voice of Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle come from upstairs. "Spike, who is here?"

"The Princess." Spike said with voice inflated with love and arousal.

"Princess Celestia?" Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle said with a voice filled to the brimming with excitement. She heard the excited steps of Twilight Sparkle as she came down the stairs.

When Twilight Sparkle reached the bottom she was very surprised. At first she was disappointed, for it was not her great hero in the all of Equestria. But then she was very excited, for she felt this Princess was even more magical. Twilight Sparkle saw that her young dragon apprentice was very much in love, and when she saw that her great shining mane was even larger than Princess Celestia's, and the glorious halo she was almost on the precipice of love.

"You are very different type of pony! It is an honor to meet you, Princess. I am Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle." Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle said as she bowed. Sparklehooves gave a smile as warm as Vodka in the belly. "Greetings Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle, I am Princess Sparklehooves and I heard you are a pony with a very good head on the withers." Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle blushed a crimson of blood and fire at the compliment, "T-thank you Princess Sparklehooves. I have done some research on ponies with great halos but I thought they were a myth only. I need to find the book." Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle started running off to find the book of great importance, "I will be back under ten flat seconds." she joked, "I am running off to find the book of great importance." Then she was off to find book of great importance.

She then returned with a book of great importance. The book was very old and seemed to be on the precipice of breaking. She opened up the large book and a very mondo cloud of dust escaped. The Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle pointed to the page with her hoove of regal purple. She pointed to a picture of a glorious halo pony that looked much like Princess Sparklehooves. The Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle started to read a great prophecy, "This is a great prophecy," she began, "foretelling the rise of a terrible race of Kosmonavt ponies descended from the moon that will destroy all of Equestria, if is not stopped by a powerful pony with the power of both angel and demon and halo."

"It is a good thing I have halo then." Princess Sparklehooves opened her speech with words, "and terrible dark past filled with sadness and angels and demons." A single crystal tear fell with much Grace from her cheek. The Princess Student Twilight Sparkle felt very sad to see such beauty be sad and so she nearly wept too. "Do not be crying Princess Sparklehooves, you will have many friends here in Ponyville to give you gifts of mirth!"

Princess Sparklehooves smiled gently at Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle. "You are a very kind pony Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle and so beautiful." Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle had a blush on face as red as blood moon that floats over Chernobyl. "I thank you... very much for k...kindness." Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle said with much nervousness. Her legs felt like they were warm jelly spread over bread on a cold winter.

"Please be relaxing yourself Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle." Princess Sparklehooves say, nuzzling the Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle's throatlatch with her muzzle. Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle started to feel a very great hot stirring in her loins. Her little pony mound started to quiver and weep juices. She became full of excitement, and kissed Princess Sparklehooves suddenly. The two tongues met in their warm cavernous mouths and writhed together like pink fleshy snakes. Princess Sparklehooves was the best kisser in all of Equestria, and she filled Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle's whole body with her motherly warmth of love. Princess Sparklehooves's wings grew tall and rigid. Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle writhed in much pleasure as Princess Sparklehooves broke off from the kiss, and left a long strand of saliva between their two muzzles.

Princess Sparklehooves used her magic to roll Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle onto her back. She observed the wet pony hole and said, "You are having very naughty desires already, Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle." She smiled victoriously. As she started to insert her tongue, Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle started to moan with much loudness. Very soon, Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle spewed her pony seed like a hot geyser.

Princess Sparklehooves smiled at Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle, thinking that her spirit was spent and started to walk off, saying farewell. Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle still felt very erotic, and also ashamed that she might not be able to please a pony with such beauty and glory. Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle ran over to Princess Sparklehooves and moved in front of her. "Wait!" she yelled.

Princess Sparklehooves could sense that Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle wanted to pleasure her, because she can read minds like a true mental champion. She lowered her head and presented her fine sparkly horn to her. Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle eyed it with nervousness, but could not resist from sucking it. She brought the horn deep into her mouth and coated it with wet and sticky strands of saliva. She started to move with mighty fury up and down against the horn while she reached her hoof in between her lower lips and did herself service. Princess Sparklehooves was very impressed by Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle's hornjob and felt her mound erupt like a volcano from the mighty fire in her loins. Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle became tired from exertion and so much cummings. Princess Sparklehooves scooped her up in her wings and coddled her like a babe beneath the warm cover of her feathers. She nuzzled her sweetly and erotically while she rubbed her soft and silky wings against her, stimulating her throbbing lady pony parts without even the slightest touch, for the eroticism of Princess Sparklehooves is this radiant.

Princess Sparklehooves awoke the sleepy Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle. "Your friend Pinkie Pie is planning great festivities? Would you like to make yourself in attendance with me?" Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle felt too honored for words and just nodded and made a happy high pitched noise like a stray dog receiving meat from generous bystanders. "Then let us be making merry at the place of festivities."

And then Princess Sparklehooves and Princess's Student Twilight Sparkle left.


End file.
